The economic viability of a conventional reservoir is determined by the abundance and spatial distribution of porosity, as well as permeability. Unconventional reservoirs, on the other hand, typically have poorer porosity and permeability as compared to conventional reservoirs. Such unconventional reservoirs comprise, for example, shale or tight gas sand, or may even possess highly permeable rock types, yet have an egregiously viscous hydrocarbon component that must be mined or aggressively heated to induce flow (i.e., viscosity reduction). In addition, both conventional and unconventional reservoirs are contained by seals (cap rock) of even further diminished petrophysical property.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for a methodology to distinguish between cells coincident with the interpretation of economic and non-economic reservoir properties in order to determine the location of perforation intervals along a well trace. In order to ascertain viable connected reservoir cells over a range of petrophysical properties, user discretion of net reservoir constituents is necessary, which requires well log interpretation and rock physics-based property derivation. Once the viable connected cells are identified, the location of perforation intervals may be strategically placed along a well trace. Accordingly, the present invention meets these and other needs as described below.